Assemblies for holding a source of light, e.g., a LED light engine or a LED light module, are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/309,675, now published US patent application No. 2012/0305230, which is commonly assigned and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a light source holding component sized and arranged to securely receive a source of light. The light source holding component is intended to be attached to a mounting surface, such as a heat sink. In one described embodiment, the heat sink is provided with an integrated junction box to thereby reduce the part count of the device. An additionally described embodiment includes an accessory mounting feature. The accessory mounting feature is adapted to cooperate with an accessory to provide a seal against the mounting surface to which the light source holding component is attached.